Silencio do meu Amor
by MitsashiTenten-chan
Summary: Naruto tem medo de contar seus sentimentos a Sasuke, mas depois de uma festa ele descobre que não esta mais sozinho - inhaaaa leiam onegaii fic betada por: Mary-neechan - arigato Mary!


**Disclaimer**: Naru-chan pertence à Kishimoto-sensei, mas tenho alguns planinhos para roubar o Sasu-chan Muahuasmsuahsaumsau

**Escrito por: **MitsashiTenten-chan

**Betado por:** Mary-neechan

**Aviso: **Isto aqui é uma fanfiction Shounen-Ai (Relação amorosa entre meninos, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, Slash, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, ou como você queira chamar), então pode ter algum conteúdo que possa agredir (Duh, VAI agredir) quem não gosta do gênero. Pra quem não gosta, odeia, tem nojo, e blá blá blá, o botão de 'fechar' no canto superior direito da tela é serventia da casa. Para as outras pessoas, boa leitura!

**Shipper (Par):** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru.

--

**Silêncio do meu amor**

Naruto estava parado perto da mesa de ponche, olhando toda hora para um grupo de meninos. Especialmente para um certo Uchiha, que mantinha uma expressão arrogante em seu rosto. Um dos meninos daquele grupo comentou algo baixo perto do Uchiha, e quase no mesmo instante um sorriso sarcástico apareceu em seus lábios. Sasuke foi caminhando lentamente na direção de Naruto, parou ao seu lado um instante, deixando o loiro estático, e disse quase em um sussurro.

- Você está me comendo com os olhos, deste jeito eu sumo...

Caminhou tranqüilamente até a mesa de ponche, se serviu do liquido e voltou para a rodinha de meninos, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Enquanto isto, Naruto ainda estava estático, com os olhos arregalados digerindo cada palavra dita por Sasuke... E ao absorver cada silaba ficava ainda mais vermelho.

Ele foi se afastando da festa pouco a pouco sem que quase ninguém percebesse, mas uma pessoa estava atenta à cada movimento do loiro. Sem problemas o Uzumaki chegou à porta, e pensou consigo:

- "Ninguém vai sentir minha falta, não sei nem porque estou aqui. Ahh é... só por causa daqueles olhos ônix. Mas ele nunca vai me querer..." - Naruto baixou a cabeça, deixando uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto, e saiu.

Naruto estava andando calmamente, quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir e fechar novamente. Seu rosto já estava inchado e seus olhos vermelhos, havia marcas de lágrimas por toda extensão de seu rosto. Ele ouviu passos ao longe, cada vez ficando mais próximos. De súbito ele começou a correr, não sabia pra onde mas só queria correr, correr e correr.

As pernas do loiro não agüentaram por muito tempo e cederam, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. De repente ele sentiu braços rodearem seu corpo e lhe abraçarem fortemente. Ele baixou a cabeça, e olhou para aquelas mãos que estavam em torno de si, e não pôde acreditar que era ele. Era Sasuke que estava mesmo ali? O loiro virou um pouco o rosto, incrédulo, encarando o Uchiha. Fechou seus olhos e murmurou:

- Sasuke... Eu te amo tanto, e à tanto tempo...

- Na-Naruto... - gaguejou o moreno.

- Eu... Tive medo... Tan-tanto medo... - confidenciou o loiro.

- Medo... De que?

- Medo de te contar sobre meus... Sentimentos, e você me rejeitar... Não me querer mais como seu amigo...

Sasuke ficou de frente para o loiro e abriu um pequeno sorriso, falando:

- Eu também te amo, dobe... E à tanto tempo... Que você não faz nem idéia.

O Uchiha aproximou seu rosto do de Naruto, e o beijou. Um beijo calmo e doce. Sasuke forçou sua língua na boca de Naruto, que a abriu sem resistência, cada um explorando cada canto da boca do outro, e provando o seu sabor. Um beijo que eles esperavam à muito tempo, que selou aquele sentimento. Só que por falta de ar tiveram que se separar, mas esse seria o primeiro de muitos outros beijos dos dois.

**-Owari-**

--

**Nota da Autora (MitsashiTenten-chan)**: Perdoem esta mísera mortal que tentou fazer esta fic T-T.

Gomen pelos erros, e se fico meio confuso aí, não tenho beta nem nada (Agora tem :B).

Se alguma alma caridosa se pronunciar, estou aqui ( -cai pedra na cabeça escrito 'alma caridosa' – XD).

É a minha primeira fic, onegai comentem!! Mesmo sendo criticas T-T. Ou elogios xD.

Arigato!

--

**Nota da Beta (Mary-neechan):**

Uhuu, primeira fic betada! A mulher aqui se meteu até nos comentários da pobre autora, e no disclaimer :3.

Eu só coloquei umas vírgulas, pontos, crases, algumas coisinhas referentes à aproximação de lugar/tempo, etc. A fanfiction, no fim, quase não mudou e.e. Eu só arrumei mesmo o que ficava aonde n.n.

Espero que o texto não tenha ficado muito enfadonho, na linguagem um pouco mais formal.

Beijos!


End file.
